


A Present for Aya

by ESamb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Androids, F/F, Futanari, Large insertions, Lolicon, Threesome - F/F/F, Twins, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESamb/pseuds/ESamb
Summary: Rose and Riley have been waiting for a chance to play with their mom's TrueThought Companion, Aya, and their mom leaving on a business trip is exactly the opportunity they were hoping for. The girls manage to get their hands on an update that gives them full access to the Companion, but its dubious origins may have unintended consequences.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	A Present for Aya

“Welcome to TrueThought,” the video started. A woman in a dark grey suit with light brown hair tied in a professional bun was speaking to the camera. Beside her stood another woman with dazzling silver hair and bright red eyes, dressed in a much more casual white t-shirt and jeans. While the speaker was more dressed up, the silver haired girl was stunning, naturally drawing the eye. The speaker motioned to her partner. “I’m Kay and this is Annabelle, one of our latest TrueThought Platinum models.”

“Hey everyone!” Annabelle smiled and waved to the camera.

“In this video,” Kay continued, “we’ll be covering how to adjust baseline settings on your TrueThought Companion. In the last video, we discussed how to change surface settings, as well as the process for automated updates.”

In time with the presentation, Annabelle held up her hand and a screen of light appeared in the air before her with various toggles and sliders.

“From here, you can adjust basic traits and preferences. However, sometimes we need our companions to take on less common tasks – such as entering a physically dangerous location, maintaining long periods of hibernation, or even just adding a new primary user.”

The silver haired girl lowered her hand and the screen faded away. Kay took a small black cube from her pocket and held it between her thumb and index finger. The camera cut to a close up of the object, exactly one cubic inch in size, with a number of circuit-like engravings along the exterior.

“This is a TrueThought Access Cube. You will have been given one as a key upon purchase of your companion. For security purposes, companions can only adjust baseline settings when they are given their primary cube by a primary user. Here you go, Annabelle.”

Kay handed the cube to Annabelle, who placed it into her outstretched palm. A white light shone up from within her hand and the cube seemed to sink steadily into her skin until it disappeared completely. The light from her palm faded, and with it so did her polite smile. Her eyes sunk into a neutral expression as her head tilted down. A smaller screen than before appeared over her palm, which she still held out in front of her.

“After your companion has integrated the primary cube, they will enter maintenance mode and a few emergency options will present themselves. These include ‘Save a nearby life,’ ‘Enter indefinite hibernation,’ ‘Adjust primary permissions,’ and ‘Factory reset.’ It is also possible to make more individual and specific adjustments in this mode, but we do not recommend trying this unless you have been specifically trained to do so. Faulty adjustments that lead to damaging your companion are not covered by warranty. Don’t worry, though, for that reason we have created a countless selection of baseline adjustment suites that can be submitted in pre-approved update cubes.”

Reaching into another pocket Kay revealed a second cube identical to the first, only this one was ivory.

“Update cubes can perform system-wide restructures of your companion without threat of damages or breaking warranty.” She placed the second cube in the same palm as the first. It too caused light to shine out from beneath the skin and disappeared into her hand just like the first.

“Update cubes will automatically install all new or custom settings. You will know the process is finished when your companion exits maintenance mode.”

Annabelle’s silver hair began to darken at the roots. The color spread down the strands until her hair was entirely black, and a bit longer than before. Her body shrunk slightly. Another light shone out from her palm and both cubes rose back out, sitting loosely in her hand. Kay retrieved and pocketed them once more. Annabelle opened her now almond-colored eyes and smiled again, finally lowering her arm.

“こんにちは。アナベルです。よろしくお願いします。” Annabelle said with a small bow.

“And there you have it! Anything is possible with TrueThought companions – all you need is imagination! Looking for inspiration? Feel free to browse our selection of premade update cubes at the link bel-“

The video paused.

“See? It’s easy,” Rose insisted.

“Is… Is Aya really a companion?” Riley asked nervously, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

The two twins sat in front of a tablet, propped up on the kitchen table. It was still just a bit too high for them, which allowed Rose to easily rest her cheek on the surface to look at her sister. Riley was leaning into the back of her chair hanging her head slightly, her long dark brown hair covering the sides of her face. She often used her hair as a way to hide when nervous, which was an all-too-common occurrence.

Rose, on the other hand, was wearing her signature pigtails, one currently splayed onto the table. Rose’s hair was an identical dark brown to Riley’s, but Rose made a point to always tie it back as a unique identifier between them. Likewise, she often dressed herself to contrast her twin sister. Today Riley was in a light purple long sleeve dress, while Rose wore a white t-shirt with short jean shorts. Most of the outfit differences weren’t usually necessary to tell them apart, however. That much was made clear by the palpable and consistent gap in their demeanor.

“Of course she’s a companion!” Rose replied, picking her head up off the table. “Do you think a human would have pink hair like that?”

“She could dye it…” Riley mumbled, not looking up.

“And did she dye her eyes pink too? Or make her pupils into hearts?”

Riley didn’t reply.

“So then-“

“What if it hurts her?” Riley interjected, lifting her head with a worried expression. “The lady said you can damage them if you do it wrong! Aya is so nice to us all the time, I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Well yeah, that’s why we worked so hard to get this.” Rose confidently tapped a small silver cube sitting next to the tablet.

“But ours didn’t come from the official store. And it isn’t the same color as the one in the video… What if it doesn’t work right?”

“The video is probably old! Besides, why are you arguing now? Didn’t we agree to do this together?”

Riley silently nodded her head.

“And don’t you agree mom shouldn’t be the only one to have fun with Aya?”

Riley looked down to her lap and nodded again.

“Good. You got the primary cube, right?”

Riley fished into a pocket on her purple dress and retrieved a small black cube. “Are you sure mom won’t be mad?”

“She won’t even notice,” Rose insisted, taking the black cube from Riley and the silver cube from the table. “Besides, she told us to give it to Aya if we really needed her to do something. And we do!”

Riley continued to fiddle with her fingers in her lap silently.

Rose pocketed the cubes into her shorts. “Aya’s gonna be fine. Trust me. Plus, weren’t _you_ the one who said she was ‘the prettiest girl ever’? That if you were gonna have a first kiss, you wanted it to be her?”

Riley stopped fiddling and blushed, then nodded in agreement.

Rose hopped out of her chair and held out a hand. “Well then, come on!”

Riley looked up at her sister and forced a smile in an ineffective attempt to mask her uncertainty. Despite her nerves, Riley took her sister’s hand and hopped down as well. Together they walked upstairs toward Aya’s room.

Their mom had been able to leave the house much more often now that Aya could keep the twins out of trouble. After a few highly successful babysitting nights, she decided it was safe to head out on a business trip upstate for a few days. In anticipation of the trip, both the twins had worked in secret for weeks trying to obtain the silver update cube now in Rose’s hand. Their mom now a plane flight away, it was finally time to see their plan through.

As they rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, Aya could be seen lounging casually on their mom’s bed, a pinpoint of light shining from her forehead. Her body language suggested she was watching something, but there was nothing moving in the room other than the flickering light.

Much like Annabelle from the video earlier, Aya was stunning. Her silken straight pink hair draped over her fair shoulders, falling lazily over the top of her impressive bust. She was easily a DDD, despite her comparatively petite waist, something she seemed to enjoy highlighting with her attire. Today she was dressed comfortably in dark leggings and a maroon sweater that, while fairly loose by comparison to her normal fair, did nothing to hide her breasts tenting up from within. Her eyes had a very light slant to them with a beauty mark just below her left, but her deep pink irises were what really popped. Centered with heart-shaped pupils, making eye contact with Aya was always a slightly nerve wracking activity. The unnatural shade and shape took her from gorgeous to compulsively captivating. It wasn’t uncommon to find their mom and Aya with their foreheads together simply staring into each other’s eyes - a feat Riley envied. Whenever Riley made eye contact with Aya, her heart would beat so hard she would be forced to look away. She silently wondered to herself if that meant this was going to be harder than she anticipated.

Rose led the way, still pulling Riley behind her. She approached the room and let go of her sister to knock lightly on the open door. Riley remained hidden around the corner looking downcast and gripping the hem of her dress. The light shining from Aya’s forehead disappeared as she bolted into alertness. She quickly located Rose, however, and softened into a warm smile, sitting up off the edge of the bed.

“Hey there, pumpkin. What’s up?” Aya asked.

“Hi Aya!” Rose chirped with a smile. She stepped inside then turned to see Riley hadn’t followed. She spun back and grabbed her arm. “C’mon!”

Aya got up as Riley was dragged inside. “Well if it isn’t the whole pumpkin patch!” She walked over to kneel down in front of the twins, wrapping them both into a hug. “Did you girls need something?”

“Riley and I got you a present.”

“A present? For me!?” Aya bounced, still sitting on her knees.

Aya’s genuine enthusiasm inspired Riley to look up with excitement. “Yeah! We worked really hard… for it…” Her confidence waned mid-sentence as she failed to maintain eye contact, her cheeks flushing. Aya was just too pretty.

Aya put her hands over her heart and her brow furrowed. “You girls were working just to get something for me? That’s so sweet. Too sweet. What is it?”

Rose offered a hand and opened her palm, revealing the silver update cube. Aya’s eyes widened.

“Oh my goodness. These are expensive. Does your mom know you have this?”

“We were-“ Riley started

“Of course!” Rose interrupted, lightly shoving her sister with her elbow. “She thought it would be a great gift!”

“Oh wow, that’s wonderful. And she left you with the-“  
  
Rose cut Aya off with her other hand, revealing the black access cube with a triumphant grin.

“Well then, aren’t _you_ prepared? Can I ask what I’m in for?”

“It’s a surprise,” Rose responded mischievously.

Aya smiled. “Well you know me. I _love_ a good surprise. Do you girls know what to do?”

“We watched a video!” Rose exclaimed.

“Well then, let’s see what it is, shall we?”

“First…” Riley interrupted, her gaze bouncing between Aya and the floor, “Can we get a kiss?”

“Oh, this present comes with a price tag, I see,” Aya teased. “Of course you can.” Aya leaned forward and planted a kiss on each of the girls’ foreheads. Riley spun lightly back and forth in place.

“Okay. Hold out your hand,” Rose instructed.

Aya offered her palm. Rose delicately placed the black cube on it, and just like in the video, a light from inside Aya’s hand shone out beneath it. Slowly, the cube sank into the light until it disappeared, returning to normal. Likewise, Aya’s eyes shut as her posture slumped slightly and her head drooped. Her hand stayed where it was, and a small screen of light was projected over her palm.

Rose then carefully placed down the second cube causing the screen to disappear and another light to shine up from within, swallowing it into her hand. The pinprick of light that had been on Aya’s head when they walked in returned and began to flicker. She straightened her back slightly, and something beneath her yoga pants began to move. A bulge grew from her crotch, then pushed outward into two shapes moving down either pant leg.

“Was… was this supposed to change her body?” Riley asked nervously.

“I- uh… I don’t… think so,” Rose replied, matching her concern for the first time.

“Oh no. Oh no oh no. What do we do? What are we gonna do?”

“Nothing! Calm down, it’s not even done yet.”

The bulges stopped moving before they got halfway down Aya’s thighs. The pinprick on her head went from flickering to a slow pulse before turning off completely. The light in her hand returned, and both cubes were ejected. Rose nervously retrieved them.

Aya’s hand fell softly to her side and she lifted her head. She opened her eyes again, blinking as though she had woken up from a long nap.

“Did… did it work?” Riley asked.

Aya leaned her head to either side, stretching, then looked over her hands.

“Nothing too crazy, I see,” Aya spoke, examining her body. She ran her hands over herself until she reached her crotch, where she paused. “These are fun. I like that you chose to add two.”

“What didn-“ Rose began.

“Oh! _That’s_ what you changed. You girls have full permissions now! Congrats on becoming legal adults! At only 8 years old, too, wow.”

The girls froze. Their eyes widened. They looked to each other, then back to Aya, then to each other.

“IT WORKED!!” they shouted in unison, grabbing each other’s hands and jumping up and down.

“Wait!” Rose shouted, stopping her bounce. “We need to test it!” Riley also stopped bouncing and her face went instantly bright red.

“We can… We can wait a _little-_ “

“Riley! Don’t be a chicken! If it really worked we need to find out!”

“Girls? Is something wrong?” Aya interjected.

“Nope. Riley’s just nervous. She’ll feel better if you give her a kiss though.”

“Rose!” Riley chided.

“I can most certainly help with that,” Aya smiled. Never having gotten off her knees, she leaned forward and took Riley’s cheeks softly with both hands. Riley’s mouth opened slightly as her breathing started to race, her eyes terrified.

Aya stopped. “Whoa there, are you sure you’re okay? If you’re really feeling nervous you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Riley closed her mouth and swallowed. She scrunched her eyes closed for a moment then opened them again, now looking much more determined. “No. I’m okay. Please continue.” Her face was still glowing red.

Aya chuckled. “You’re too cute.” She leaned in and planted a soft, deliberate kiss on Riley’s small lips. Riley’s eyes closed and she began breathing through her nose hard enough to hear. Aya held the kiss for a few seconds before beginning to pull away. She was stopped, however, when Riley grabbed the sides of her sweater and pulled her back in. Aya’s eyes widened momentarily before she happily gave back in to this kiss.

This time, she parted her lips and slipped her tongue into the 8-year-old’s mouth, sliding a hand up her back. Riley let out a cute noise of surprise before moaning in soft acceptance, pressing her own tongue into Aya’s. They made out for a short moment before Aya moved down to tug Riley’s lower lip gently between her teeth as she pulled away. The exchange left Riley panting and Aya much more flush than before.

“Okay… I’m really going to enjoy this present,” Aya said, biting her lip.

“Wow…” Rose muttered.

Riley pulled herself together and turned to her sister. “Oh my god, you HAVE to try that. It’s so nice!”

“I, um…” Rose turned to look at Aya, who met her gaze with a smile. “… Okay,” she agreed.

Aya scooted herself closer to the other twin and leaned in again. Aya closed her eyes, but Rose kept hers open, locking onto her lips moving closer. Suddenly Rose’s heart was pounding out of her chest and into her ears. She felt silly for being so nervous. Obviously if Riley could do it, it should be easy for her. She tried to steel herself and closed her eyes, pushing her lips out. Aya gave Rose a soft kiss identical to the first she had given to Riley. She held it for a moment then pulled away without resistance.

Rose let out a pant, apparently having been holding her breath. Riley giggled. “That was so short!”

The shade of Rose’s cheeks grew deep enough to match her namesake. “I-I wasn’t ready, okay!?”

“Okay, then get ready! So you can do this…” Riley stepped over to Aya and gently pulled her by the chin to face her. She leaned forward and kissed Aya again, immediately beginning to make out.

“Mmh…” Aya moaned, wrapping her arms around her tiny partner. She pulled Riley into her breasts, enveloping her as their tongues continued to play.

_‘How is she doing this?’_ Rose thought to herself, frustrated. _‘Since when did Riley ever take the lead on anything?’_

As if in response to Rose’s confusion, Riley started kissing and nibbling down Aya’s neck, causing her to gasp and moan.

“Ah- Riley… you’re making me- Ouhh… hard…” Aya panted. Riley didn’t stop as her kisses moved across Aya’s collarbone, her long brown hair mixing with Aya’s vibrant pink.

“Hard?” Rose asked.

“Yeah,” Aya replied, her head tilted to the side with a hand holding Riley’s head to her nape. “These big penises you girls gave me,” she used her free hand to trace lightly along her pant leg. The bulges were now considerably larger than before, almost reaching her knees and much more defined in shape. “I’m really excited to try them out.”

Riley had begun groping one of Aya’s huge tits when she heard that, causing her to stop. She looked up at Aya. “You have cocks!?”

“Cocks…?” Rose asked, clearly confused.

“Yeah, they’re like… They’re this thing that boys have and like… They’re the best!” Riley replied enthusiastically.

_‘What? How does Riley know about this and I don’t?’_

“Can we see?!” Riley bounced with excitement.

“Of course, pumpkin.” Aya stood up, the long, hard bulges under her leggings pushing even harder against the fabric. She grabbed the top of the leggings and shimmied them down playfully. As soon as she passed the heads, both cocks sprung upwards bouncing to a stop side by side. They were easily the length of the woman’s thighs, and still growing larger now that they were free. Aya took one into each hand and pulled them apart, then pushed them up against her chest as if she were stretching. “Ahh… These feel fantastic. This was such a thoughtful gift, you two.”

Rose froze in place. “W-What…?”

Aya let her cocks bounce free and Riley took one with both hands, just managing to wrap around the entire girth. When standing, the twins only came up to just above Aya’s waist, making the now erect members rise just below eye level.

“This is a cock, or a penis,” Riley explained plainly to the stunned Rose. She pulled it over, rubbing the shaft against her cheek with a huge grin. “You can squeeze and stroke them to make Aya feel really good! Here, watch.”

Riley proceeded to lick the underside of the cock, slowing to tongue the area just below the head. Aya’s knees buckled slightly as she moaned. “Oh god, Riley that’s-… That’s wonderful.” She grabbed one of her own breasts and kneaded it in her hand as the little girl continued to tongue the massive pole.

Riley paused giving head to turn back to her frozen twin. “Come on, give it a try! It makes me feel really… nice.” Then, without another word, Riley shoved the head of the cock into her mouth, stretching open her lips and jaw. She grabbed the shaft and pulled her head further onto it, a bulge visibly forming into her neck. She began to bob slowly back and forth, each time pushing the cock a little deeper into her throat.

“O-Oh my god, Riley! You’re so-… talented!” Aya panted, resting a hand on her head. As Riley got deeper onto the cock, the bulge now entering her chest, she took one hand off and pressed her fingers into her crotch through the skirt of her dress. She began to make soft moans through her full mouth.

Rose still didn’t know where nor when her sister learned all of this, but she felt like she was starting to understand. Watching her sister made her body and face grow warm. Moreover, she was starting to feel distinctly wet between her legs. Despite the strange sounds and expressions, it looked like Riley was truly enjoying herself.

Rose cautiously touched between her legs, trying to imitate her twin sister. A warm pleasure spread throughout her as she applied more pressure. “Ahh…” she gasped softly. She surprised herself with the noise, not expecting it to be so involuntary. She could clearly hear the wet, gurgling sound of Aya’s cock sliding back and forth through her sister’s throat. For some reason, that made her feel… good. Rose applied a little more pressure and started to move her fingers around over her shorts. “Hah… ah…”

Keeping her hand on Riley’s rhythmically bouncing head, Aya refocused on Rose. “Do you like watching us, pumpkin?”

Rose tried to respond but her throat felt dry. She merely nodded in agreement.

“Then do you want me to- ahh… Do you want me to help w-with that?” Aya stuttered as Riley got her lips all the way to the base, breathing heavily through her nose. The bulge was still visible more than halfway down her midsection. Aya bit her lip, desperately trying to keep eye contact with Rose.

Rose looked down at her own hand pressed into her crotch. She didn’t really know what she was doing, merely that the pressure felt nice. Certainly Aya, with all the knowledge of a TrueThought Companion, would know exactly what to do down there. Rose looked back up and nodded her head once more.

“Perfect,” Aya said with a genuine smile, “take off your shorts and panties, then.”

Rose’s heart had already been pounding, but that statement made it beat even harder. It seemed embarrassing, but at the same time… she really liked the idea. Letting her sister and Aya see her like that suddenly sounded… exciting? Besides, Riley was still dressed, so maybe this was the way she could get ahead again.

Rose’s hands were shaking as she unbuttoned her shorts and slid both them and her panties to the ground. She stepped out and looked back up at Aya, who was now thrusting her hips steadily into Riley’s face as she watched Rose undress. Rose felt almost dizzy with adrenaline. Something in her felt like being naughty. She daintily lifted up the hem of her shirt to better show off her soft, smooth vulva, a slight smile cracking at the edges of her lips.

“Haah… You’re both s-so-… so cute,” Aya stuttered, now thrusting her right cock into the 8-year-old’s mouth a little more forcefully. “Okay, come here.” Aya offered a hand to Rose.

Rose stepped up to take the hand. Aya quickly pulled her forward then grabbed under her arms with both hands to lift her into the air. “Wah!” Rose chirped.

“Here, put your legs over my shoulders like you’re getting a backward piggyback ride,” Aya instructed.

Rose lifted her legs and wrapped them loosely around Aya’s neck. Aya adjusted her grip on Rose to support under her butt, rather than her underarms. She then pulled Rose’s small hips forward and softly kissed the top of her pussy.

“Oh!” Rose jumped slightly at the soft but clear sensation, holding on to Aya’s head for balance.

Aya let out her tongue, pressing it down then back up around Rose’s tiny clit. Rose let out a sharp gasp as her legs folded harder into Aya’s back, pinning her pink hair inward.

“W-What are you…?” Rose couldn’t finish her thought as the pink vixen’s tongue continued to expertly caress around her clit. She moaned again and looked down. Aya’s captivating pink eyes and heart pupils were matching her gaze as she hungrily engulfed the 8-year-old’s pussy.

“Oh… Ohhh… Your t-tongue is so warm, a-and… good…!” Rose moaned.

As if in response to her statement, Aya’s tongue began vibrating. Small, powerful vibrations ran through the entire muscle, completely surrounding Rose’s utterly unprepared clit. Her small legs reactively pinned themselves around Aya’s neck, shaking. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of pink hair, her whole body doubling over Aya’s head as pleasure forcefully grabbed at every one of her senses.

“AAHHHHHhhhhh aaaaAAHHHH!” Rose screamed in pleasure as her whole body shook. All of her muscles locked in place for a short while.

The vibrations tapered off and Rose’s body began to relax again. Her head felt dizzy and her vision was fuzzy. She realized how hard she was holding Aya’s hair and relaxed her grip.

“What… what happened?” she asked hazily.

Aya pulled her mouth off of the little girl, but not before sucking her clit lightly on release, sending another shudder through Rose’s body.

“That was an orgasm. You just came,” Aya responded happily. “And it was _really_ hot.”

“It was? You liked it when I… I came?”

“Absolutely. See for yourself.” Aya motioned with her eyes and Rose turned her head. A long line of cum was splattered along the floor in front of Aya’s free cock. She followed it along the floor and saw it actually managed to hit midway up the wall, some 8 feet away. Rose swung her head to the other side to check on her sister.

Aya’s second cock was still buried to the hilt in Riley’s throat. A bit of white cum was dribbling down from her mouth to her chin. Riley herself looked like she was in ecstasy. Her face was red, her eyes were partially rolled back, and her hands were still planted firmly in her crotch. Her whole body was shaking, and it looked like she was frozen in place, save for her hips rocking back and forth. Her stomach was noticeably bigger under her dress, presumably filled with all the cum that didn’t land on the floor and wall. Then she suddenly went limp. Riley’s knees buckled under her, and she began sliding downward, the cock steadily pulling back out of her throat, slowing her descent in the process.

“Oh my!” Aya exclaimed, quickly setting Rose on the floor. She knelt down and helped ease Riley off her massive cock. As soon as she was free, Aya propped up Riley’s head on her arm. “Riley, are you okay?”

“Aya…” Riley replied in a daze.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m right here. How are you feeling?”

Riley smiled as if she were drunk. “Aya… more. More…! Please!” Riley’s hands reached into the skirt of her dress and began pulling off her panties. “Aya, your cock…! I want it here!”

Aya‘s worried expression dissolved into a sigh of relief. “You are really something, pumpkin.” She helped Riley remove her panties the rest of the way, then helped her out of her dress. Aya leaned down and they exchanged one more deep kiss, Riley’s arms wrapping around Aya’s neck. They broke apart and Aya stood up, offering Riley a hand. “Ready?”

“Yes!” Riley jumped to her feet, stumbling slightly from her weakened legs. “Y-Yes, ready!”

The two walked back over to the bed and Aya sat on the edge. “Here, Riley.” Like with Rose, Aya picked the little girl up and positioned her over her right cock – the same one Riley had been swallowing moment’s prior. Despite having cum as much as she did, both of Aya’s cocks remained powerfully hard, rising high enough to obscure her breasts.

Riley eagerly spread her legs while being held in the air, and Aya steadily lowered her onto the thick head. The tip squished against Riley’s dripping 8-year-old pussy, and with little effort, pulled her open and pushed inside.

“Oooohhhh…” Riley moaned, goose bumps forming over her entire body. Aya lowered the little brunette enough that her legs could reach the bed, then scooted back onto it. She swung her own legs up onto the bed and laid flat allowing Riley to straddle her cowgirl style. Even standing, the head of the cock was visibly bulging from within the child’s waist, just below her stomach still distended with cum.

Riley immediately began playing with her clit and bent her knees to lower herself further. Every few new inches she would stand back up, then lower even further down again, working herself onto the massive member bit by bit.

“Oh… God… Oh… Yes…” Riley panted each time she went deeper. Slowly but surely she made her way down. The cock’s protrusion stretched further off of Riley’s tiny midriff, making it clear the shaft was only slightly less thick than the girl’s entire waist. The bulge continued to stretch until it was just below Riley’s chin, where it stopped. Miraculously, the grade-schooler had managed to sink herself all the way to the base.

Riley’s whole body tensed into orgasm once more. Her eyes rolled back as both her arms wrapped around herself, squeezing the bulge in her stomach into her cheek. Aya held on to her tiny partner’s hips, thrusting lightly as Riley convulsed. Riley’s mouth opened as if to scream, but the only thing that came out was a barely audible squeak. After a moment, Riley’s muscles unfroze and her hips began to thrust back and forth in violent convulsions.

“AhhhAAAAAAHHH!” Riley finally cried, shaking. Before long, she started drooping limply backward, her body only being held up by the massive cock bulge inside her. Aya bit her lip at the sight.

Rose had been unconsciously playing with her own clit watching her sister and caretaker make such dramatic love to one another. And it was feeling incredible too, but now she was worried about her twin hanging limply off the cock.

“Riley, are you oka-“

“OH MY GOD!” Riley interrupted, springing back to life. She grabbed the bulge and used it as leverage to pull herself upright again. “Rose, you HAVE to try this!” she insisted before licking and kissing the bulge coming off her torso.

At this point, Rose decided it might be best to stop questioning things. Clearly these girls knew what they were doing, and so far it was _incredible_. Still, she wasn’t sure she was quite as prepared as her twin to fit something that large inside of her. She had never tried putting anything but the smallest objects in there before, and this seemed like an insurmountable step up.

“I… I don’t know if…” Rose started.

“C’mon! It’s so! Good!” Riley insisted, bouncing on the massive cock to punctuate her words.

“Oh fuck…” Aya moaned quietly, kneading her own breasts.

“O-Okay…” Rose replied nervously. She took off her shirt to be sure not to rip it with the amount of stretching this looked to require. She meandered toward the bed, and climbed up beside the lovers. She stood up beside Riley, but quickly realized Aya’s second free cock rose as high as her chest, with no clear way to climb up.

“Uh… how should I…?” Rose asked, placing a hand on the shaft. It was hard, but also exceptionally warm, which surprised her. Somehow it made the whole concept seem much more inviting, and caused her to feel an undeniable twinge of excitement.

“Come here, sweetpea,” Aya cooed, opening her arms to a hug. “Just stand over me up here.”

Rose followed the instruction and straddled Aya’s chest, then got down on her knees accepting Aya’s hug. Her bare flat chest pressed up against the relative softness of Aya’s impressive breasts spilling to either side of her. Their faces were level with one another, and Rose blushed deeply as she looked into Aya’s pink irises. Aya ran her fingers through Rose’s hair and leaned up to kiss her.

This time Rose was ready. She pressed into the kiss, pushing Aya back down onto the bed, accepting her companion’s tongue as it passed her lips. As the two began to make out, Aya used a free hand to pull her unoccupied cock down. Riley, now happily grinding on Aya’s hips, assisted the process and helped place the tip of the cock directly between her sister’s legs.

“Mmf!” Rose jumped slightly at the sensation, but then relaxed. The head was so big she felt it against her butt and on her thighs, almost like a warm, smooth chair she could sit on. Instinctively, she lifted herself up to push back against the cock. Aya reached down and grabbed Rose’s ass, steadily spreading her more open, and pushing in with her hips.

“Aaah…” Rose moaned, breaking their kiss. The pressure was significant, but it felt a whole lot better than she was anticipating. In fact, despite feeling the massive object pull her open wider than she previously thought possible, the sensation was incredible. She felt aggressive waves of pleasure radiate from her pussy, making her head warm and her toes tingle. She pushed herself onto the shaft harder and felt it stretch up into her midsection.

“I-It’s pulling me apart!” Rose moaned in amazement. She tilted her head down, and sure enough, she could see the massive cock bulging out of her tummy from inside her. She lifted a hand off the bed and ran it over the lump, feeling how firm it was even though her own skin. “Woah…”

Rose remembered the back and forth method Riley had used to engulf the entire cock and did her best to recreate it. She pulled forward, coming off the cock slightly, then sat back onto it more. She felt her own wetness coating the shaft making it easier to sink deeper, and suddenly something clicked in her head. This dripping wetness between her legs was her body salivating – wanting to devour the entire thing. She wasn’t going to deny it that pleasure. Bit by bit she worked herself downward, each motion causing Aya’s entire body to twitch.

“Oh my god… Both of you at the same time is- is- Oh my god,” Aya panted, trying not to thrust her hips deeper into the child all at once.

“You can do it, Rose!” Riley cheered, touching herself as she watched her sister attempt to swallow a pole almost as big as she was.

Rose got more than half way down before she stopped. She bounced a few times attempting to get deeper, but was unable. “I can’t… I can’t push any harder.”

“You need some help?” Aya asked.

“Yeah…” Rose replied, running her fingers over the shaft inside her.

“Okay, hold on.” Aya sat up, tilting her cocks back and throwing both girls off balance. The cocks held them up at an angle. She then worked her way off the bed and stood, supporting the girl’s backs with either hand, suspending them in the air. She then spun back around and set the girls down on the bed, still standing at its side. Both hands now free, Aya helped twist the girls to their sides so that they were facing one another, Riley now eye level with her sister’s stomach. Aya then wrapped her fingers around Rose’s petite thighs and pulled her down.

“OoooOOOHHH!” Rose’s body tensed in pleasure. Despite the vice grip tightness of her young pussy, Aya’s inhuman strength had no problem pulling the 8-year-old all the way to the base of her cock. Riley watched her sister’s body stretch to fit around the unmoving member inside her. As Rose touched down, her and her sister’s legs intertwined so that their clits were pressed firmly together.

“Rose, you did it!” Riley cheered, immediately wrapping her arms around her sister. Without a second thought she pulled her twin into a passionate kiss. Rose’s eyes widened for a moment before pleasure overtook her and she began kissing back.

Aya felt the pressure on her cocks grow as the twins squeezed them together in their embrace.

“Oh fuck, girls, I… I need to move now.” Neither twin acknowledged as they continued shoving their tongues haphazardly into each other’s mouths. Holding their backs together for support, Aya began to steadily pump her cocks into both of the twins simultaneously. Both of them moaned through their kiss, and Riley began gyrating her hips in time to Aya’s thrusts. Rose’s hands ran through her sister’s hair, desperately pulling her as close as she could. The twin’s clits rubbed themselves together and Rose joined her sister’s gyrations.

“Girls, I- I’m going to cum!” Aya panted, doing her best to keep a steady rhythm. The sight of her thick shafts stretching their way in and out of the prepubescent pussies paired with the sounds of the twins desperately mashing their faces together was too much. Aya came.

Thick ropes of cum blasted into each of the 8-year-olds, visibly filling them. The warmth and pressure, alongside everything else, overwhelmed both twins in unison, bringing them both to screaming climax. Cum pushed its way past the tight openings Aya was still thrusting into, spilling out over all three of them. The twins embraced each other, their bodies shaking as every inch of them was engulfed in pleasure. Aya pumped her hips as more and more cum poured into the children.

Finally the pleasure began to subside and their bodies were able to relax. Aya’s thrusting slowed to a stop, and all three sat panting in the afterglow.

A minute passed before Rose broke the silence. “This was… the best idea… we’ve ever had.”

“Hehe, yeah!” Riley replied, leaning in to kiss her sister again. “No we can do this whenev-“

A clicking sound from downstairs interrupted Riley’s thought. Then creaking. Then footsteps.

“Girls? Guess who got to come home early!” a familiar voice called from below.

“Mom!” the twins whispered in unified terror.

“Aya, help clean up! Mom can’t know about this!” Riley pleaded in a hushed tone.

“She can’t? But you girls have full perm-“

“Please!” Riley insisted.

“Well okay, if that’s what you think is best.” Aya pulled herself out of the twins, each of them stifling a moan.

“Girls?” Another call came from the first floor. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

“Quick, hide!” Rose instructed, struggling against her shaking legs to dive under the bed and hide behind the bed skirt. Her sister awkwardly quickly followed suit.

Aya leisurely turned and sat on the bed, crossing her legs and letting her softening cocks drape over them. She lifted her hand a light appeared from her palm, displaying a new screen. A few rapid taps later and the cum covering her cocks, thighs, bed sheets, and carpet instantly faded into a white mist before disappearing completely.

“Wow…” Riley muttered before Rose shushed her.

“In here!” Aya called downstairs. “The girls are at Sarah’s place!”

The twins’ mom rounded the corner and froze when she saw her TrueThought Companion sitting naked on the bed, massive cocks on clear display. “What… are those?” she asked, stunned.

“A surprise gift,” Aya smiled.

“… I love it.”


End file.
